wizardshandfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghenna
'Ghenna - 'Disciplined, determined creatures set out to do their god's will. ' '''Ghenna are a simplistic race. They left the rest of the world behind to commune with the god Zultulk. They built monasteries in the Misty Mountains among the lush forests there. There, they dedicated themselves to honing their bodies and building their minds. During their time there, they've come in contact with various other races that use the Misty Mountains as their homes. They learned to co-exist well with the territorial Dwarves and Mountain Giants and have helped bring peace to the two races. Pleased with the actions of the Ghenna, Zultulk blessed them and those they came in contact with. For a time, they were left alone, but the world advanced and saw rise to the humans. The Ghenna watched as the humans devoured the land and resources they needed to continue their race. The Ghenna slowly grew disdainful of the humans and chose not to have anything to do with them. They completely shut themselves off to the world and have been letting time run its course. However, recently, Zultulk deemed it time that a select group of Ghenna go forth from their monasteries and explore the world. The elder Ghenna chose carefully and told the selected ones that they would be embarking on a quest of enlightenment. Those who wander the world now are always looking out for new ways to increase their knowledge or strength in hopes of being allowed home. They follow the teachings of Zultulk carefully and are fiercely loyal to their god. Little will sway them when they are determined to do something. They come across as overzealous and hardheaded to the other races, but the Ghenna ignore them. They have a sense of superiority, but rarely let it show; however, they never back down when someone questions their strength or intelligence. '''Racial Traits' Average height: 5'9'' -- 6'7'' Average weight: 180 -- 230 lbs. Ability Scores: +2 Dexterity, +2 Wisdom Size: Medium Vision: Normal Languages: Common, Giant, Dwarven Skill Bonuses: +2 Acrobatics, +2 Religion Focused Mind: Encounter Power: Major Action Personal Effect: You enter a state of meditation for 1 round. Gain +2 to your attack rolls for the remainder of the encounter. Total Body Control: When bloodied, Ghenna gain +2 to all defense checks. Sturdy Walking: Ignores mountainous terrain movement penalties. Fasting: Ghenna need minimal food and water to stay healthy. 'Physical Description' ''' '''The Ghenna are normally bigger than humans, with the only exception being their women. Their skin is like stone after being exposed to the elements and hard training. The women don't have any type of fur on them; it is a sign of beauty in the culture if the women keep clean of the animalistic fur that typically grows on their bodies. The males choose to keep the lion-like mane that grows from their heads; however, they keep the rest of the fur off their bodies. The males features are hardened, rugged and have very broad shoulders and neck. Their eyes are cold and serious.